


I’ve Got News For You, Baby

by oliviathecf



Series: Kinktober 2017 [21]
Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Impact Play, Kinktober, Kinktober 2017, M/M, Spanking, Unresolved Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-22
Updated: 2017-10-22
Packaged: 2019-01-21 04:05:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12449325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oliviathecf/pseuds/oliviathecf
Summary: For Kinktober 2017. Day Twenty-One.The crack of the branch rang across his ears and Harvey knew they had some issues to work through.





	I’ve Got News For You, Baby

**Author's Note:**

> This was kinda difficult to work through, primarily because I've had quite a bit to drink. Still, I think it's alright. I really need to get caught up on Gotham though.
> 
> Title is from "The Man" by The Killers.
> 
> Enjoy!

The light reflected off of his pale skin, a sickly yellow reflecting against the milky pale white, and Harvey twisted the crop in his hands. He gripped it like it was the only life line he had, leather in his hands.

He really only hand one option. Either blow their cover or start spanking Jim. Jim, who was tied up for him, suspended in the air, his feet scrabbling to touch the ground. It was either this or get outed as police and Harvey couldn’t deny that the crop felt good in his hands. The weight felt right.

So he hit Jim, dick thinking before his brain as it always did. The leather cracked against his rather impressive looking ass, a loud sound, leather against skin. Harvey, honest to god. moaned alongside the pathetic sound that Jim made. 

It was this or give it up, admit they were cops and not actually lovers who were looking for a night out on the town. Harvey knew that they were wondering why someone who looked like Jim would be with him but, with his hand striking that crop against his ass, he couldn’t bring himself to care. Instead, he hit Jim again, moaning like it was the best sex he had ever had.

Harvey could feel those eyes on him, the crowd as well as Jim. Jim, who was looking at him with trust written all over his face. Like he wasn’t taking advantage of his crush on Jim, like it was just a job. But keeping their cover met nothing to him, not when that crop he held came cracking down against his skin once more, not when he was grinding his hard cock against Jim’s bared shoulder.

Jim, who stared up at him with trusting blue eyes, like Harvey couldn’t ever hurt him, like Harvey _wasn’t_ hurting him. He eyed the other weapons at the table, picking up the whip and testing it by slapping the braided end against his hand.  
His first thought wasn’t keeping their cover. Rather, it was the sound the thing would make against Jim’s pale skin. Against his ass, where he focused all of his attention.

The dimmed light reflected against Jim’s skin and Harvey heard his whimpered moan, but he couldn’t bring himself to stop. Instead, he cracked the whip against the surface of his skin. Like it was something they had agreed on, like they were _together_ , like he wasn’t just doing this for the benefit of their case. 

Like Jim wasn’t moaning and begging for more. Because he was, writhing under the whip and begging for Harvey to hit him harder. Like it was the best sex he had ever had, like it wasn’t some torture device caused to light his pale skin up with red welts. Harvey ran fingers over the raised red bumps and ground into his shoulder. He was achingly hard after all, from the sight of Jim writhing under the whip and from the loud noises he had been making.

Harvey wanted to say something but he knew he shouldn't. Instead, his hips thrust up and he whipped Jim again and again until they were both moaning with every flick of Harvey’s wrist. The sound of the leather braid hitting Jim’s sensitive skin rang through the air of the skeevy crowd.

He noticed far too late that everyone was watching him, hand slipping down to grip at his achingly hard cock and giving himself a few desperate strokes, pulling back before he came in his pants like a teenager.

He didn’t realize Jim was begging for it until he cleared his mind, wrist aching enough to need to give it a minor break. His hand ran over the sensitive skin of Jim’s ass, the quiet giving way to the sound of Jim’s whispered begging. 

“God, Harv,” He sounded wrecked, panting and gasping for breath, “Keep going, please.”

He couldn’t argue with that, reaching for the crop again. He rubbed at the sensitive, blood red skin before swatting at him, Jim started pushing back into it caught against grinding up against the surface he was bent against and presenting his ass for more hits.

Harvey heard Jim moan once, twice, before the noises he made stopped and he came hard into his pants, the moans raising in volume until they stopped and Jim hung his head in shame. His hips pushed forward until they stopped, but Harvey wasn’t done.  
Not until Jim had been through the pain he had been through, the danger and the arousal that came with the danger. Harvey reached for the thin branch that laid on the table, the large crowd that had gathered around their table murmured horrified words and Harvey briefly thought he had gone too far.

Until he brought the thin switch down upon Jim’s red and abused ass, moaning along with Jim’s pained gasp. It was probably too much but he brought it down again and again, moaning along with the pained gasps and whines that Jim made, writhing against and just taking it. 

Harvey was far too close for having next to no stimulation, just the hard smacks against Jim’s now bright red ass. He couldn’t help but feel like Jim deserved it, deserved the pain and the humiliation that probably hurt far worse than than the pain of the switch hitting his bare ass. Harvey saw the streak of cum against the surface of the table and groaned, grinding up against Jim’s shoulder yet again and he knew that he was going to cum from the barest pressure of his cock against Jim’s shoulder and from the feeling of spanking him.

And it was going to happen soon, the sight of dim light dancing across pale skin and the feeling of the thin switch cracking against Jim’s skin like he deserved it, like Harvey knew he deserved it. He gave Jim one more hit, a hard one, before he reached down to free his aching cock from his trousers. Harvey stroked himself until he was coming hard, nearly blacking out as he painted Jim’s skin with hot, white cum, moaning and gasping loudly as his orgasm hit him in waves.

The crowd erupted in cheers and, as Harvey looked into Jim’s tear streaked eyes, he knew they had sold their ruse well.

But, as he brushed through a smear of cum on his bare shoulder, he also knew that they had something they really needed to work through.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed. Feel free to leave some love (or hate) either here or on my tumblr:
> 
>  
> 
> [ Fic Blog. ](http://fanfictionolivia.tumblr.com/)
> 
>  
> 
> This is a part of Kinktober 2017. You can read all of the fics or pick and choose your favorites. Either way, stay tuned for a new kinky fic every day of October!


End file.
